Last Lullaby
by MiyumiCupid
Summary: Let's just say that a character dies in this story and that you may or may not cry.


**Going back to my first story Something Unexpected, well…here's another part to it! (I should so be doing my homework right now .) Anyways I got inspired by a song called Lullaby by Tori Kelly and I really wanted to bring Sakura back for another story. **

**That's all I wanted to say. Oh, and this story might make you cry a bit.**

* * *

><p>For the past three days, Rei, Ash and Dawn's youngest child, had gotten worse. His illness all started with a cold filled with coughing and runny noses, but lately the coughs are getting louder and louder. Enough to keep Dawn and Ash awake all night, worrying.<p>

"Oh, little Rei." Dawn said softly picking up the little boy from his bed holding him close to her chest. "Mommy." Rei cried followed by fits of coughing. "Mom is Rei, okay?" Sakura asked suddenly appearing at the doorway. Dawn smiled at her eldest daughter, who had just turned nine a few months ago. "Rei is okay, sweetie." Dawn reassured her daughter. "How about you go downstairs and do your homework. Okay?" Sakura nodded, "Okay."

But that was three days ago, now Sakura is sitting on the couch with her brother laying on her lap. "You know, you're getting much too old to lay on my lap." Sakura said quietly. "No I'm not." Rei smiled. Sakura beamed with pride, seeing her little brother smile once again. "Sakura." he whispered. "Can you sing me a lullaby?"

"I only know one," she said. "The one that mom always sing to us and I don't even know it that well." That lullaby was a song that has been sung in the Berlitz family for many years now. Grandmother has sung it to mom and mom has now sung it to us. "Please." he begged her. "Okay, you little brat." Sakura smiled ruffling his hair. But before she could sing a note, Rei busted into a fit of loud and painful sounding coughs. "There. There." Sakura said patting his forehead softly and holding her handkerchief to his mouth to stifle the sound. When he had finally finished, a little bit of blood came away with the rag.

Sakura screamed when she saw it, and her mother, piplup and pikachu came rushing into the room. They hurried to the couch and saw the blood too. Dawn picked up the little boy up in her arms and held him tight to her chest. Pikachu and Piplup looked at each other worriedly and rushed out of the room to fetch Ash. "Mom…" Sakura sobbed as tears started flowing from her eyes. "Is Rei going to be okay?"

"No sweetie, I don't think so." Dawn answered as tears started to flow from her eyes too. "Dawn!" Ash yelled as he burst into the room with Pikachu and Piplup nipping at his heels. "Oh Ash!" Dawn cried, hot tears running down her rosy cheeks. Seeing his wife and daughter cry, and the weak state that his son is in, tears slowly began to form in the corner of his eyes. But he quickly wiped his tears away refusing to show any signs of weakness. Slowly he took Rei from Dawn's arms. "Come on, let's go to the hospital."

It was a warm night as they drove through the town to the hospital, which was only a short drive from their house. "Rei please be okay." Sakura begged looking at pikachu and piplup cuddling against the little boy's thin frame keeping him warm. "Please." Sakura whispered as the tears came back once again.

After a few minutes, they reached the hospital and are now sitting in one of the hospital rooms. They all looked at Rei as he was laying on the bed, hooked up to a monitor. Which gave out small, even "beeps" every now and then. He looked so frail and thin compared to the boy they knew. "Lullaby." Rei whispered weakly "Mommy, Daddy. Lullaby."

"Okay. Okay here's the lullaby I promised you earlier." Sakura said rushing to his bedside. Taking at hold of his small hands and squeezing it tightly "All the times I have laid in your life." she began to sing. "When your love kept me safe through the night" Dawn chimed in, their sweet angel-like voices filling up the room. Ash slowly closed his eyes and listened to the lullaby that he came to know so well, "Rei." he whispered as a single tear slipped down is cheek.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum?" the doctor asked appearing at the doorway. "Yes?" they both answered standing up from the plastic chairs. The doctor looked sad. He stared at the boy in the bed with a furrowed brow , and then sighed deeply as she looked up at Rei's parents. Sakura studied the man's face for a sign that her brother would be okay, but all she found was sorrow.

"Doctor our son can't go through any more medicine." Ash said. "Yes, he's much too young anymore medicine might harm him." Dawn agreed. "No cure is certain. I hope you don't blame us."

"We don't." she replied. "But we just cant handle seeing him like this." The doctor waved for Sakura's parent's to go into the hallway. Sakura slowly stood up, wanting to follow them. "Why don't you sit with your brother, Sakura?" the man said, turning back to the girl. "I'm sure he'd like to be with his brave sister right now."

Sakura looked at her parents, who nodded solemnly. But Sakura didn't feel brave. She knows what the doctor is doing He was leaving her out of the conversation, denying her the truth. She wanted to help Rei as badly as they did. Why wouldn't they let her listen?

The three adults passed the doorway, closing it. Sakura slowly crossed the room and pressed her ear against the door. But it was no used, they were talking in hushed tones that she couldn't make out. But one thing came clear to her, no one can help Rei.

She quickly glanced at her brother and heard her mother gasped loudly outside the door before bursting into tears. "No." Sakura and her dad whispered in unison. "No." Sakura whispered again bursting into tears, she knew that her parent's would be asking her why she is near the doorway. But, she didn't care. Rei is going to die. **(cue the crying ;-;)**

The door slowly opened again and her parent's stepped into the room. Sakura looked up at her mother, who hugging her father tightly as tears flowed down their eyes. "Mom…dad" Sakura said wiping her tears away. "Mom. Dad." they heard a hoarse voice calling. "Rei." Dawn yelled softly, running towards the bed side with Ash and Sakura following behind her. "Can you sing me one last lullaby?" he asked. "Sweetie. Don't say that." Dawn sniffed squeezing her dying son's hands. "I know, what's happening to me." he whispered back. "Rei we will cure you." Ash said kneeling down. "Yes, Rei we will." Sakura nodded. "Please, sing me one last lullaby." he begged.

"Okay, sweetie. But it won't be the last one." Dawn smiled weakly.

"_All the time I have laid in your life_

_When your love kept me safe through the night _

_All the times I was sure you were mine's _

_And before…."_

"Beep, beep, beep…."

Everyone stopped singing as they heard the "beeps" from the moniter slowly began to fade and the lines on the going flat. "And before time demands our good-byes. Can you sing me one last lullaby." Rei smiled before going limp.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Lullaby by Tori Kelly <strong>


End file.
